What's a Father
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Yes! another story, Don't you just love me! It has a rather lovely fatherdaughter Luke and Rory AU. Give it a try.


**Kylie, thanks and yes my mind is weird and it never stops.**

**FF Let Me Update!**

**Another LL Fluff (I am singel handedly fluffing up after the finale)**

**AU Luke and Lorelai have been together for a while now.**

* * *

.o0 Fathers Day 1996, The Crap Shack 0o. 

"Mom, I can't find my other shoe" 11 year old Rory yelled from her room.

"What shoe?" Lorelai asked from her sitting spot on the couch.

"The right one" Rory ran out her room limping because she only had the left one on.

"Not which foot, which shoe" Lorelai giggled.

"Oh, the white ones Luke got me" Rory laughed noticing her error and finding it hilarious.

"I don't know, maybe your brother hid it"

"How could he if he's right there and he can't leave" Rory pointed to Lorelai's 7 month pregnant belly.

"Maybe he's Houdini" Lorelai shrugged.

"Luke!"

"Your shoe's outside on the porch because I was getting the gum you stepped on off of it" Luke called from upstairs where he was getting ready.

"Thanks!" Rory said happily, stuck her tongue at Lorelai and skipped to the door to retrieve her shoe. It was her favorite pair, Luke had gotten them for her on Christmas, they were half an inch high and Rory felt older with them on. "How do I look?" Rory asked and did a little turn for Lorelai.

"Beautiful, now go bring Mommy's special bag and I'll make you more beautiful"

"Luke said girls my age shouldn't wear makeup"

"Go get the bag. Luke, why would you tell her that?" Lorelai called upstairs.

"Tell her what?" Luke came downstairs fiddling with his tie.

"Not to wear makeup" Lorelai pushed herself up and went over to where he was.

"She's too young to wear makeup"

"No she's not and now she doesn't want me to put some on her" Lorelai pouted before helping him with his tie.

"Good" he smirked.

"Here you go, Mom" Rory handed the bag to Lorelai. "Luke!" Rory shrieked before hugging him tight, again.

"Are you going to do this all day?" Luke asked annoyed but deep down he loved it.

"Yes" Rory stated simply while looking up at him.

"Ok, just checking"

"Come here Honey" Lorelai called from the couch, she had sat again. Rory turned to look at Luke.

"Go, let your Mommy make you pretty" Luke told her and Rory smiled.

"I want my lips shinny" Rory requested standing in front of Lorelai so they could be eye to eye.

"Why?" Luke asked also sitting down.

"Because they look pretty" Rory said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yes, Luke, they look pretty" Lorelai teased.

"Fine, but hurry up we don't want to be late"

.o0 Fathers Day 1996, Rory's School 0o.

Rory was going to be giving the opening speech to the father's day festivities of her school.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I feel sick"

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe" Rory said quietly.

"Here we go cookies for Lorelai and water for the nervous wreck" Luke said walking up to them.

"How did you I'm nervous?" Rory asked amazed.

"Because you look like you're gonna throw up" Luke told her quietly, just the mention of throwing up made Lorelai's mood swings activate, the early stages of pregnancy weren't the best.

"Oh" Rory looked down ashamed.

"Relax, they wouldn't have asked you to do it if they didn't know for a fact that you could do it" Luke assured her.

"I know I can do it, I'm just a little scared"

"Rory, honey, it's time to go" her teacher called her and Rory panicked a little more.

"Relax" Lorelai told her. "Just focus on me or Luke. Pretend it's just us and that you're just practicing"

"Ok" Rory said and left to where the teacher was.

"Lets go sit down" Luke told her and maneuvered her to their seats.

.o0 A Couple Minutes Later 0o.

"Good morning, I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but everybody calls me Rory. I was chosen to give the 'what is a father' speech, the teacher told my I was chosen because my essay was the most original of all, but I think I was chosen because I have more experience with father's than anyone else here" Rory started a little shaky at first but then gained confidence because she was focusing purely on Lorelai and Luke. "What is a father? Well, if you ask a scientist then a father is a male person who impregnates you're mother during intercourse…" yep that was world-knowing-Rory, something Luke didn't appreciate much because he insisted that it robbed Rory of her innocence. "But if you ask a sappy person, then a father is someone who is always there for you, who comforts you when you are scared at night, who sits with you when you're sick, who helps you up when you fall, and who stand still seeing you fall even though it's killing him in the inside just so you'll the lesson. All of that and more defines a father to a sappy person, so you have to ask yourself, what kind of person are you?" Lorelai had tears in her eyes, that was her baby up there talking like a grown up, Luke was tearing up as well but he tried to hide it. "For all of you out there who believe you are scientist in the heart then… my father is Christopher Hayden, a man who is not here and who I don't know where he is, a man whom I've only seen in a picture my grandparents showed me of him when he was eleven years old" it hurt Lorelai to hear what kind of relationship Rory had with Christopher, Luke only wanted to kick that guys ass for treating Rory like that. "But for the rest of us who are sappy at heart, then… my father's name is Luke Danes, a man who's sitting front row center, he's been in my life ever since I can remember, he always came to get me whenever I had a bad dream and always checked my closet and under my bed never leaving until I was back asleep, he didn't want to leave the room whenever I was sick because he wanted to make sure I had everything I needed within reach, he always picks me up physically and nonphysical. So today I'm here to congratulate my fathers, Luke for always being here no matter what, and Christopher for impregnating my Mom otherwise I wouldn't be here. Thank you" Rory got off of the stage and people were clapping and cheering, those who weren't whipping their tears away.

"There's our little public speaker" Lorelai said when Rory walked over to them, the festivities kept going full blast.

"Mom, you were right" Rory rushed over and hugged her. "All I had to do was focus on you guys and I wasn't scared anymore"

"Good, Luke cried" Lorelai teased.

"You did?" Rory seemed amazed, Luke shrugged. "Ah!" Rory ran over to him and hopped a little Luke caught her and she gave him a tight bear hug. "I'm glad you liked it enough to make you cry" she pulled back a little and told him face to face.

"Could we keep that crying thing between us?" he asked Rory and she nodded.

"We were talking and we want to take you out for dinner" Lorelai told Rory.

"But its father's day" Rory frowned.

"We've celebrated father's day enough, besides that was one hell of a speech" Luke told her.

"In that case…" Rory gave in, Lorelai groaned a little.

"You ok?" Luke frowned.

"Yeah, your son just kicked me" Lorelai waved it off and placed a hand where the baby had kicked. "Let's get going before he gets mad and starts attacking Mommy"

"Why don't you call him by his name?" Rory wondered out loud when Luke put her back down and they started walking.

"You decided on a name?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Sorry" Rory added quickly and hid behind Luke.

"It's ok Rory, I haven't decided but I've narrowed them down to two" Lorelai said.

"But yesterday you said my brother's name was Luka…"

"Luka?" Luke asked.

"I know you don't want the baby to be called Luke and…"

"Luka has a nice ring to it" Luke stopped her before she got to babbling.

"That's not all" Rory sing sang.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Luke asked Rory.

"You interrupted me, the name is Luka Matthew"

"Matthew?" Luke turned to Lorelai again.

"Rory, honey, remember what I said before I told you about the names?"

"Rory guess what I just figured out?" Rory guesses.

"No, I said 'Rory I'm gonna tell you something but don't tell Luke' remember?"

"Oh right" Rory said remembering. "Oops, sorry"

"It's ok" Lorelai told her.

"Why don't you go wait in the car" Luke told her.

"Because the car is locked" Rory said in a 'duh' voice.

"Wait in the back bed of the truck" he told her and Rory skipped off.

"How much do I need to do to let me name him that? And call him Mattie" Lorelai asked and Luke narrowed his eyes at her walking closer. "Luke?"

"I love the name" he said before kissing her.

"So you sent Rory away just to do that?" Luke nodded. "Good, now let's go because Mattie's getting hungry"

.o0 That Night 0o.

They were watching a movie at the house and Rory had fallen asleep during the first ten minutes which was a good thing because the movie wasn't entirely suitable for Rory.

"Hey" Lorelai whispered to Luke who was also falling asleep. "Happy fathers day, and don't you dare fall asleep because I'll leave you both here"

"Thanks" he opened his eyes. "Go upstairs I'll put her in her room"

"I owe you your present" Lorelai called when he was walking away with Rory in his arms.

"You already gave me one, and are in the middle of giving me another" he motioned to her stomach.

"I meant a _different _kind of present" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh" he blushed.

"Happy father's day Papi" Lorelai said seductively, or at least that's what she thought but Luke burst in laughter.

"You're gonna make me wake Rory up" Luke said still laughing.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought and if you like my one-shots LL Fluff.


End file.
